Diskussion:Erster Todesstern/Legends
Ich denke die Ungenügend Quellen-Box ist durchaus berechtigt, denn aus den Filmen gehen die hier genannten Details doch gar nicht hervor. Woher sind also diese Informationen? --Anakin 17:12, 23. Mär 2007 (CET) da geb ich dir recht Anakin, also ich frage mich wo er die infos von den Wissenschaftlern und den jeweiligen planeten von denen sie kamen her hat. Das kam ind Versionen die ich von Episode III und IV gesehen hab nicht vor. Boba 17:21, 23. Mär 2007 (CET) :: Jo da stimme ich zu voralledem kann iich micht nicht entsinnen das darin Vorkommt wie viel Mann Besatzung auf ihm stationiert waren oder wie groß er war die einzige Größenangabe kam von Han Solo als er ihn mit einem Mond verwechselte Jango 17:28, 23. Mär 2007 (CET) Fragwürdigkeiten Also ich finden den Aufklärungstext in Ordnung und sehr informativ, kann eigentlich stehen bleiben. Aber wenn du anderer Meinung bist, Jango, kanst du es ja hier sagen :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:13, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) : wenn du meinst das es stehen bleiben kann aber trotzdem würde ich doch eher für eine diskussion bitten da es ja von einem nicht registrierten Benutzer ist nicht das ich was gegen nichtregistrierte benutzr hab aber die was zu fragen ist so schwer Jango 19:18, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) ::Ja, du hast Recht, aber einige umstrittene Punkte gibt es wirklich und es ist hilfreich, wenn der Artikel auch über sowas informiert. Der Text ist gut, Argumente begründet, nachvollziehbar und – das Wichtigste – mit Quellen belegt. So ist eigentlich gut. Mal schauen, was die anderern sagen werden... ;) --Little Ani Admin 19:24, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) * Jo ich halt mich da aber erstmal raus bin gerade mit was anderem beschäftigt Jango Zitat Mir ist während der Überarbeitung eingefallen, dass in Episode IV, als Leia gefangen genommen wurde, etaws gesagt wird wie (ich glaube es war Tarkin): "Es ist Zeit, die Feuerkraft dieser Station zu demonstrieren!" Könnte jemand vielleicht den genauen Wortlaut herausfinden? Das Zitat wäre nämlich eine schöne Bereicherung, im Voraus schonmal Danke. Gruß Kyle22 19:10, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ich habe gerade nachgeschaut "Es ist der Augenblick um die Feuerkraft dieser Station zu demonstrieren, Kurs auf Alderaan!" zu so einem Offizier der Tarkin sagt dass alles fertig ist. Dark Lord Disku 10:38, 29. Okt. 2007 (CET) ::Klasse, vielen Dank! Gruß Kyle22 10:52, 29. Okt. 2007 (CET) :::Np, einfach fragen! Dark Lord Disku 10:57, 29. Okt. 2007 (CET) ::::Ich weiß, kenne dich ja nicht seit gestern. :) Mein Problem ist halt, dass unser Videorecorder verreckt ist, und ich die Klassische nur auf VSH habe... -.- Kyle22 11:46, 29. Okt. 2007 (CET) :::::Das ist bitter... dann kannst du ruhig öfter fragen ;-) Dark Lord Disku 15:17, 29. Okt. 2007 (CET) PS: Das gleiche ist bei meinem Episode I Film^^. ::::::Das hab ich auf DVD - einfach fragen. :) Kyle22 16:01, 29. Okt. 2007 (CET) :::::::Was meinst du warum ich dich bei Jar Jar so oft gefragt hab? :-) Dark Lord Disku 16:06, 29. Okt. 2007 (CET) ::::::::Ist mir schon klar, das sollte nur ein Anschnitt auf dein "Np, einfach fragen!" sein. :) Kyle22 16:31, 29. Okt. 2007 (CET) :::::::::Achja...ich hoffe da kommen noch Bilder rein!? Dark Lord Disku 22:00, 29. Okt. 2007 (CET) ::::::::::Soviel wie nötig. ;) Gruß Kyle22 23:21, 29. Okt. 2007 (CET) :::::::::::Dann ist gut. Bei Bildern kannste da auch mich fragen. Dark Lord Disku 23:26, 29. Okt. 2007 (CET) PS:Stell mal deine Zeit eine Stunde zurück wegen WInterzeit. Exzellent-Abstimmung November 2007 (bestanden) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 4.11. bis zum 18.11.2007 * : Man hey! Ich würde dir ja applaudieren, Kyle, aber du würdest es eh nicht hören :) Ist der Artikel genial! Ich habe ihn mir durchgelesen und finde diese Detailverliebtheit, Genauigkeit, Ausführlichkeit und diese wohlwollende Sprache schlichtweg beeindruckend. Das lässt sich alles prima lesen und... ja genial einfach! Danke Kyle für dieses wunderbare Stück Star Wars. So eine Insider-Zusammenfassung über diese Raumstation ist wohl nur hier vorzufinden. Dieser Artikel darf am besten nicht mehr geändert werden, er muss es nicht. Ich würde sagen... er ist fertig und verdient exzellent :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 00:47, 4. Nov. 2007 (CET) * : Obwohl ich selbst die Abschnitte "Bau" und "Entwicklung" geschrieben habe, will ich hier trotzdem pro geben! Was Kyle aus meiner Lieblingsmassenvernichtungswaffe gemacht hat, ist genial! All die technischen Details sind wunderbar zusammengefasst und geschrieben worden und die Infos sind gewaltig! Unbedingt exzellent! Gruß, Bel Iblis Winter 00:52, 4. Nov. 2007 (CET) :*Ach, du hast auch was geschrieben! Cool, dann gilt mein Lob natürlich auch dir... Teamarbeit ist echt klasse, und es lohnt sich wie man sieht :) --Little Ani Admin 00:55, 4. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::*Ach was! Kyle hat die ganze Arbeit gemacht, ich hab nur zwei kleinere Absätze ergänzt. Gruß, Bel Iblis Winter 01:04, 4. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::*Jeder Beitrag ist wichtig, Dennis, und ich bin dir für deinen dankbar. Gruß Kyle22 10:28, 4. Nov. 2007 (CET) * : Mehr fällt mir dazu nicht mehr ein. Exzellent! MfG - Cody 10:33, 4. Nov. 2007 (CET) * : Da kann man wirklich nicht mehr viel sagen. Einfach exzellent ! -- Andro 10:57, 4. Nov. 2007 (CET) **Stimme Ungültig keine 50 Edits im Artikelnamensraum --Modgamers 11:02, 4. Nov. 2007 (CET) * : Was sonst? Aber ich werde heute im Laufe des Tages mal schauen, ob ich nicht noch ein paar hübsche Bilder zur ultimativen Superwaffe auftreiben kann, damit der Artikel wahrlich exzellent wird. 11:40, 4. Nov. 2007 (CET) * :Wirklich exzellent!Adi Sei 17:42, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) * :Sehr schöner und ausführlicher Artikel wusste gar nich dass wir ne Infobox über Raumstaionen haben. Darth Nihilus 66 18:08, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) * : Vorher mäßiger Artikel über ein Vehikel oder ähnliches + Kyle + etwas Mut und selbstvertrauen = mit die besten Artikel in der Jedipedia Dark Lord Disku 20:07, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) * : Da stimm ich zu!--Yoda41 Admin 20:20, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) * : Sehr schöner Artikel --Modgamers 19:22, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) * :Wahrhaft exzellent. Adi Sei 09:28, 18. Nov. 2007 (CET) * : Kyle, du hast mit diesem Artikel eindrucksvoll bewiesen, dass der 1. Platz unseres Gewinnspiels zum 30-jährigen Jubiläum von Star Wars den richtigen Gewinner fand. Vielen Dank für diese große Leistung und Bereicherung. Premia Admin 23:40, 18. Nov. 2007 (CET) Mit 11 Fürstimmen und keiner Gegenstimme trägt dieser Artikel ab sofort den Status Exzellent. Herzlichen Glückwunsch an alle Beteiligten! Premia Admin 17:33, 19. Nov. 2007 (CET) Episode 3 Ist eigentlich in Episode 3 der Todestern oder der Prototpy vom Todessten zu sehen? Weil normalerweise baut man ja zuerst den Prototpy.Gruß Darth Schorsch 17:38, 18. Jan. 2008 (CET) ** Ich denke, dass das der Prototyp des Todessterns ist (wie du schon sagst, muss ja erst mal dieser gebaut werden); sicher bin ich aber nicht. – Andro Disku 19:49, 18. Jan. 2008 (CET)